


Over the edge

by LadyAbigail



Series: A/B/O stuff [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blood, F/M, Guns, Kidnapping, Violence, beta, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Sam and Dean find a lead but does it pan out?





	Over the edge

_ The drive to the next time town over felt like hours for Sam. It felt like you were so close to him but so far away. Dean had no idea what to say to his brother during the drive. His thoughts were the same as Sam’s were. Were you actually at the building and were you hurt? Dean didn’t even want to think of the rampage his brother would cause if he lost his Omega.  _

 

_ When Dean pulled into the parking lot of the storage unit Sam was practically bouncing in the passenger seat. He was so close to you. They had been able to get the location of you by the GPS fix Sam managed to get when he called the phone but once the phone call ended it disappeared.  _

 

_ Once Dean flipped the Impala in park Sam was already out of the car. Dean yelled out for his brother but he wasn’t listening. Sam had to get to you. Dean had his weapon drawn the moment he was out of the Impala. Quickly he followed his brother through the hallways of the storage unit. It didn’t take long to find the unit because it was the only unit that had the door open but after Sam ducked under the partially opened door he saw the room empty. That wasn’t good. Dean had arrived a few seconds after Sam. He locked eyes with his Brother who let out a deep growl from his chest. You weren’t here. Before Sam could put his fight through something Dean grabbed him by the shoulder.  _

 

_ “ Look at me Sam!” Dean squeezed his shoulder to keep his attention. He knew Sam wouldn’t like the news but he needed to hear it. “There’s a blood trail. If we follow it we should be able to track it now come on!”  _

 

_ If looks could kill Dean would be dead. Sam was done playing games. He wanted his Omega back. Sam put his gun back into the small of his back then pulled out a small flashlight out of his pocket. He knew Dean was right they had to follow the trail.  _

 

_ The yellow light of the flashlight illuminated the halls as the Winchesters walked through them.  The longer they followed the trail the amount of blood decreased before finally stopping. They were back outside. Sam was furious. _

 

_ “Son of a bitch!”  _

 

_ They had just walked around in one giant circle and wasted precious time. While Sam ran his hands through his hair in a panic Dean looked around the area. There was no way the Demon could have gotten far. It was the movement across the street that caught his attention.  _

 

_ Dean whacked Sam in the chest to get his attention then nodded towards the area that had caught his eye.  _

 

_ “There’s absolutely no reason a public pool should be opened in the dead of night.”  _

 

_ Sam looked across the street.They both watched what looked like silhouettes move in the dim light. They didn’t move at first. They wanted to see how everything would play out. Of course the peace didn’t last long. Dean’s eyes widened and Sam’s stomach dropped in fear for his Omega’s life. He was done playing games.  _

 

_ Not bothering to look in either direction Sam ran across the street. Dean was closely behind him. They had to be careful with this. One wrong move and somebody could wind up dead.  _

 

_ Dean did hand motions to tell Sam where to go. Even with the situation Sam let Dean take the lead. There was always a strong possibility of shit going wrong if your head isn’t in the game. Sam headed towards the main entrance while Dean headed towards the back. It was better to do this from both sides.  _

 

_ Sam pulled his gun from the small of his back and checked the main gate. It was unlocked. Sam wasn’t surprised with that. He tried to be stealthy but the demon knew he was coming. _

 

_ “Winchester! I know you’re out there! Make yourself known or i’ll kill her now!” _

 

_ Sam turned around the corner with his gun drawn. He expected to see you with a bloody lip but he wasn’t expecting to see you with your arms tied behind your back, a handkerchief in your mouth, and at the end of the freaking diving board. His instinct was to take a shot and try to kill the demon but there was a strong chance of hitting you.  _

 

_ “You gotta make a choice Winchester.” The man yelled at Sam who inched closer. “Your Omega or me. You better choose wisely.” _

 

_ Sam’s eyes wandered towards yours. Your eyes locked together and you nodded.Sam raised his gun again to take a shot. After lining it up his finger squeezed the trigger.  _


End file.
